<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble: Don't You Want Me To Breed You? by UnholyPlumpPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514993">Drabble: Don't You Want Me To Breed You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess'>UnholyPlumpPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Breeding Kink, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, God Kink, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Makeouts, Nonbinary Character, Other, Public Sex, Reader is gender neutral but has a vulva, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence prompt for "Don't you want me to breed you?" featuring Bloodhound and their raging breeding kink.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which Bloodhound decides that clearly the gods have put you two on a duo for a reason, and you're not helping by being a little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabble: Don't You Want Me To Breed You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wanna see more of my stuff, or request stuff to me, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO BEFORE INTERACTING WITH ADULT CONTENT OR FOLLOWING)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bloodhound was the sort of person you expected a good time meant tea dates, or maybe snuggling in bed for a few extra hours and enjoying company of.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you failed to take into account was the side of them that loved a good chase. That loved to be free, to be open with nature, that loved to push the limits of something that could be seen as dangerous. They lived for a thrill- not quite as loud as someone as Octane- but you should have realized that when in the arena you were practically their prized kill each time. Not that they ALWAYS got the first shot at you, no, sometimes you’d give them a taste of their own medicine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now? Now they’ve decided the gods have made you two on a duo for a reason. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A reason involving finding an area without cameras, pressing you to a wall and removing their </span>
  <span>respirator</span>
  <span> so they could kiss you. It’s hot and heavy, one of their hands cupping your cheek adoringly and the other having found its way into your pants. Pants that have been unbuttoned and unzipped to allow their gloved hand to rub at your clit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath hitches in a moan, one that they swallow down and silence by licking into your mouth. Bloodhound is hungry- but to be fair it was probably your fault. Going so far as to taunt them as you trotted ahead, hearing them growl earlier, “Careful, little one, you know I grow tired of your games quickly.” To which you had told them that they should maybe do something about that, huh?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you’re in corner, humping their hand as two fingers scissor inside of you. Grinding your clit to their gloved palm with desperate whimpers leaving your mouth. Bloodhound only parts from the kiss so they can slide their other hand over your mouth, effectively muffling your whimpers as you hear gunshots in the distance. The announcer overheard coming online with, “Kill leader eliminated.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan into their hand, eyes near rolling back and standing on your tiptoes as you get closer. You whimper pathetically into their hand, lashes fluttering. You catch the way their full lips pull into an almost feral grin, showing off their sharp double canines as they coo quietly, “Do you wish to cum, my love?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, to your best ability, shaking out an ‘</span>
  <span>mhm</span>
  <span>!’ sound as their fingers slam into you, curling upwards against your walls and making you near about cum right there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you deserve to cum?” They say a bit too darkly for your liking. You know mischief is dancing in their eyes behind their goggles, and you’re too out of it to understand completely. You’re so close, eyebrows knitting, the wave starting in your gut and the all too familiar fluttering- </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their fingers pull out of you and they take a step back so you can’t do something pathetic like hump their thigh. You cry out behind their hand, squirming and pressing your thighs together, eyes tearing up and frantically searching their goggles for any hope of mercy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound’s laughter is quiet at your </span>
  <span>desperation</span>
  <span>. You must look frustrated as they remove their hand from your mouth, resting it at your collar to keep you close to the wall. You shakily exhale in frustration, almost tempted to reach down and make a show of working yourself to completion- but the last time you tried to do something like that, you wound up edged for two weeks and a pile of ruined orgasms to follow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may cum now,” They start, their voice taunting on a </span>
  <span>coo</span>
  <span> and their lips tugging into a little grin. “Or. You may wait until we are home, and I shall show you something much better than fingers, beloved.” A promise that makes your eyes drop to their mouth, watched their pierced tongue flick over their lips and making you whine in your throat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you’re still aching.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweeten the deal, Hound.” You all but groan, </span>
  <span>thunking</span>
  <span> your head back against the wall with a huff as your fingers itch to get yourself off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound laughs once more, affectionately squeezing your chin with two fingers briefly. “So greedy...alright.” And with that, they crowd into your space again, framing either side of your head with their strong arms as their head tilts, leaning so close until their breath is fanning across your lips and you feel yourself itching to kiss them. You gasp sharply when their thigh comes up, pressing between your thighs and you near grind on it. But you know it’s a trick to get you to fold early.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wait. I shall worship every inch of your body tonight. I shall sink my teeth into your throat-” They say this, bowing their head to skim their lips across your throat and over towards your ear to chuckle lowly when you shiver, “-I shall make you cum for your god. </span>
  <span>Again</span>
  <span> and again. I shall fill you with my pups-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hound-” You whimper, hips twitching with the need to grind on them but they gently shush you as they continue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>Do you not wish for me to breed you, sweetheart?</span>
  </b>
  <span> To let the gods around us know who you truly belong to?” They finally murmur against your ear, nipping your lobe and effectively making you settle on waiting.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you whine that you’ll be patient, Bloodhound presses a fleeting kiss to your lips, helping you button and zip your pants back. They fondly pat your shoulder as if you two did not just heavily </span>
  <span>makeout</span>
  <span> in the corner, guiding you back into the fray despite your shaky legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would be the end of you.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>